


now at last (the worst is over)

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frottage, Light Angst, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bath, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry comes home to Iris and she's waiting to see him.





	now at last (the worst is over)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I just couldn't deal with Iris's sad face at the end I was really offended for her sake.

She stayed up almost all night.   
  
  
  
Originally, she'd stayed up to make sure Barry made it home. She curled up with her laptop on the sofa, drinking water while she worked on her blog. It was severely out of date, not to mention the messages and notifications she was slogging through. It would take even longer with only one arm, but Iris would manage, as she always did. She heard the numerous locks turning before Barry walked in, his tread slow and heavy as he locked back up. She didn't turn to greet him, but she was glad he was home. She figured that the DeVoe's weren't up to anymore trouble but she was still worried.   
  
  
  
Neither of them said anything and she kept her eyes on her laptop screen, but she felt when he sat next to her, the cushion sinking under his weight. She set her laptop on the coffee table and he laid his head in her lap, staring up at the ceiling. He still didn't say anything, so she didn't either. Hours ago she might've asked if he was okay but there was no point asking now.    
  
  
  
She wasn't able to cradle his head, but she stroked his hair softly, her head leaning on the back of the chair. She closed her eyes and for a moment, the last couple of hours caught up to her and her hand tightened in his hair reflexively before she untensed. Barry grabbed her hand and kissed her palm and fingertips, holding it to his cheek.    
  
  
  
She was tempted to pull it away, give back the same coldness that he'd given her, but she knew in the long run it wouldn't make her happy. Her thumb traced his cheekbone steadily, but he held her hand, stopping the gesture summarily. Her whole body seemed to pause as she looked down at him.   
  
  
  
He tapped her side a few times and she blinked down at him, her eyes bloodshot. The crying, staying up, and staring at a computer screen had basically compounded into making her look like some creature from a nightmare, she was sure.   
  
  
  
Barry turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around her middle. He buried his face into her hip and she rubbed his back silently, watching the steady rise and fall of his back.   
  
  
  
He pressed a kiss to her hip, something intimate but not at all sexual. It was just endless closeness between them and Iris raked her fingernails down his back comfortingly.    
  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling his face away long enough to look her in the eye. He looked like he wasn’t very tired, but Iris was pretty confident that he was probably due for a good rest now. Everything would have to wait until later.    
  
  
  
“For what?” she asked, though she knew really.   
  
  
  
“For snapping at you. I did need space but I shouldn’t have been so cold Iris. I’m sorry,” he said before nuzzling into her again. Iris’s lips quirked into a small smile and she leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, the only part of him she could reach without straining her neck too much.   
  
  
  
“I forgive you. And I’m sorry for pushing too hard,” she said. He sat up and shook his head.   
  
  
  
“You didn’t. Come on, let’s get to bed.” he said, pulling her up by her hands and hugging her properly now that they were both standing. Iris buried her face into his chest and breathed him in, sighing as she kissed his collarbone. She pulled away and yawned, rubbing her eyes.   
  
  
  
“I wanna take a bath first. Do you want to keep me company?” she asked. Barry nodded and the trudged up the stairs to their bathroom. Iris debated on how to get undressed in the sling, but Barry helped her without even speaking, his tender care softening some of her spite. She forgave him but she had been hurt nonetheless. It was nice to be reminded that they were a unit.   
  
  
  
“Could you wrap my hair for me?” she asked, and Barry did that too. It was a bit less neat than what she did herself, but it was serviceable, the only thing that mattered. He ran the bath and added the nice bath salts they both liked to use when relaxing. He undressed quickly, though not for him and climbed in with her, leaning back so she could rest against him. She ran her hand over the surface of the bath and scruubbed absent-mindedly.    
  
  
  
They didn’t talk but Barry helped her by washing her back and she returned the favor despite his protests about her shoulder.   
  
  
  
“Does it hurt a lot?” he asked, his fingers ghosting over the angry looking wound. She winced a little, but since her back was to him, he couldn't see.   
  
  
  
“Yeah, a lot actually but, that’s what I get for stabbing myself in the shoulder,” she said breezily, the words falling out of her mouth before she could even think. Barry froze and she looked at him over her shoulder.   
  
  
“Iris?” she knew what he was asking, though he really only said her name. She could see his eyes searching hers and the naked worry there took her back to just last year.   
  
  
  
“I needed to distract Marlize.” she began to explain, but when she paused Barry spoke again.   
  
  
  
“You stabbed yourself?” he asked incredulously. Iris shrugged with one shoulder, her expression not at all apologetic.   
  
  
  
“I did what I had to, to get you guys back,” she stated simply. Barry looked at her like he sometimes did. Like she hung the sky and the stars in it with her bare hands but also like he wanted to hold her safe in his arms foever. He stroked her arms, kissing her back fervently.   
  
  
  
“Please don’t do things like that again Iris. I know that you’ll do what you can for the team but I can’t bear the thought--” he broke off, taking a deep breath and pressed his forehead to the back of her uninjured shoulder.   
  
  
  
“Honey, I’m fine. I’m gonna heal.” sh insisted but he shook his head.   
  
  
  
“I don’t like to see you hurt Iris. I spent a whole year thinking you were gonna be stabbed to death and you just,” he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her into his lap.   
  
  
  
“I can’t leave you alone for a second,” he tutted jokingly. “I’d better stay as close as possible,” he snickered. Iris rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face anyway, swatting at his hands.   
  
  
  
“Shut up, if anyone around here needs watching it’s you,” she said, looking at him over her shoulder and kissing his nose.   
  
  
  
“Me? I’m the definition of careful, Mrs. West-Allen.” he fibbed.   
  
  
  
“Hm, I wouldn’t say all of that,” she rolled her eyes once more and Barry blew a raspberry into her shoulder, laughing when she squirmed.   
  
  
  
“Barry!” she complained, wriggling around, sloshing water dangerously on the sides of the tub.   
  
  
  
He continued to blow raspberries into her shoulder and her complaining broke into peals of laughter until she wriggled just right and instead let out a quiet moan. He paused, and a slow smirk crawled over his mouth. Iris turned around, sloshing water out of the tub but she paid it no mind.   
  
  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, his eyes devouring her face, before stopping at her eyes, while his own softened. She stroked his face and leaned forward in his lap to kiss his cheek. The tip of his cock caught her clit and they both moaned, and her eyes slipped closed as she rested her head on his shoulder as she kissed his neck. He rubbed her back slowly, and she scooted forward to be more securely on his lap, the underside of his cock pressed against her.   
  
  
  
“Barry,” she murmured, almost sleepily, but she was far more awake than she had been before the bath.   
  
  
  
“Hm?” he asked, his hips rocking imperceptibly. It wasn’t enough to get him off, but he was definitely harder and she wrapped her good arm around his neck and she began to rock instead. He let out a choked groan, as the lips of her vagina parted around his cock. He could picture it in his mind’s eye and the image was pretty erotic to him, despite all the more risque things they’d done together. The gentle puffs of her breath against his neck sent tingles down his spine, electrifying him.   
  
  
  
“I love you Barry,” she moaned, grinding down as she rocked, chasing her orgasm on his cock, her face buried in his shoulder. His hands went to her hips, guiding her motions and helping her movements. He knew just how to help her get to orgasm, though he kept his hands off her core. He hadn’t seen her chase her own peak by herself in a while and she seemed determined to get there anyway.   
  
  
  
“I love you too, Iris.” he told her, smiling into her temple while her hips began to really move, more water sloshing onto the tiled floor.   
  
  
  
He couldn’t properly feel how wet she was, on account of the water, but Barry knew that she had to be absolutely dripping by now if the clenching of her hands and twitching of her thighs meant anything.   
  
  
  
“I’m so close,” she gasped out and Barry pulled her closer, so that her clit rubbed against the underside of his cockhead, the ridges making her shudder.   
  
  
  
“I know, baby. Do you want me to finish you off?” he murmured and she shook her head. She redoubled her efforts and her legs began to spasm. Barry held her closer to keep her warm in the rapidly cooling water and she shuddered quietly, her orgasm rolling over her like waves on the sand. She slumped against him, nuzzling into is neck and readjusting so that her sensitive core wasn't pressed so firmly against him.   
  
  
  
“Good?” he asked and she nodded, her face still pressed in his neck. When she pulled away he noticed that she’d bitten him, her teeth imprint pink and just a little inflamed.   
  
  
  
“Yes. Sorry you didn’t come,” she said, kissing him so soundly that when she pulled away he forgot her apology entirely.   
  
  
  
“Oh, but watching you was just as good,” he said hoarsely, his hands reaching down to squueze her ass.   
  
  
  
“Hm, I doubt that. When my shoulder’s better I’ll give you a better show, how about that?” she offered and Barry cupped her face, kissing her deeply.   
  
  
  
“That sounds great actually. But we need rest. It’s late. Early. Whatever,” he said.   
  
  
  
She nodded and scooted back, while Barry stood helping her stand as well. His erection was touching her smooth skin but neither of them were pretty concerned about it. He unplugged the drain and she stepped out unsteadily, grabbing the counter with her good hand and getting away from the puddle. Barry grabbed towels, handing Iris one and wrapped the other around his waist. He set down another to seep up the puddle and then chucked it into the laundry basket. Once he was done doing that, she helped Iris dry off and get into her chosen pajamas, a pair of short and a large sweater, one of his acatually.   
  
  
  
They both practically collapsed into bed, and Barry used his arm to cushion her, keeping her on her uninjured side so her wound wouldn’t get jostled. He was sure that she’d fallen asleep when she reached down and pushed her shorts down before fumbling behind her for his waistband.   
  
  
  
“Iris are you serious? Your shoulder’s injured,” he said. Iris glanced at him over her shoulder.   
  
  
  
“Well if you help me and do all the work, it won’t matter. Besides as long as you don’t move me too much it’s fine,” she said pointedly, wriggling against him, causing him to moan helplessly.   
  
  
  
“You’re insatiable,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her more securely. He didn’t even need his hands, just slid into her easily, her lips parting for him. She arched her back, pushing him further inside. She sighed happily and moved her hips in small circles while he thrust inside her steady and powerful. She breathed deeply, trying to contain her moans, even biting her pillow but he could hear it all.   
  
  
  
Iris tightened around him rhythmically, and he cursed kissing her neck softly before he began to suck the skin, as he became lost inside her.   
  
  
  
It was always like this for him. Even when things were lighthearted and fun, he always felt like he would just melt into Iris and become literally one with her. She never said anything but he could tell she felt the same.   
  
  
  
They finished together, like they usually did and he slipped out of her. He got up to clean up and she pulled him back.   
  
  
  
“No. Just, stay next to me. We’ll clean up in the morning,” she mumbled.   
  
  
  
“Are you sure? I ca--”   
  
  
  
“Barry,” she said slowly. “Stay.” she said simply, burying her face in the covers and promptly fell asleep, her light snores soothing Barry until he did the same.


End file.
